


My Sweetheart

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Mark, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotism, It's fucked up, M/M, Mind Control, and pretty shitty, but hey, dubcon, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Mark finally caved, finally let his defences down, Anti couldn't help but giggle. It had been too easy. Everything had. Jack wasn't able to put up any sort of fight yet, quiet, stuffed into the back of his own head and Mark sat, mindless, like a puppet waiting for someone to make it dance."Oooh, this is going to be so much fun!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're clear on any confusion; septiplier is not real. Mark and Jack are in no way, shape or form together. This is fiction. And I swear to god if either of them find this- turn and run. Please leave. I'm so sorry.

Jack hadn't gotten any real sleep on the flight, so by the time he arrives in America he's exhausted. He had planned, with Mark, to hang out and maybe play some games during the day- try to get his sleep pattern onto American time. But he's already too tired and Mark insists, when picking him up at the airport, that Jack goes to sleep as soon as they arrive at Marks.

  
Jack, too worn out, forgets to keep up his defenses. He flops onto the bed in Marks spare bedroom and passes out nearly straight away. When he feels the thing in the back of his mind pushing forward, it's too late.

  
*   *   *   *   *

  
Mark comes out the bathroom as quiet as he can, moving a bit slow, doing his best not to wake Jack up.

  
"Aren't you a sweetheart."

  
Mark flinches, quickly turning aroud. Seemingly too quickly, as his head starts spinning quite violently. He lets out a little 'oof' when his back hits the wall from stumbling back. He squeezes his eyes shut, cussing under his breath.

  
"Shhh, calm down." This time, Mark recognizes Jacks voice- though he isn't sure. It sounds off, like someones edited static underneath his voice.

  
Mark opens his eyes up to a squint, surprised by how blurry his vision is, even though he's wearing glasses. He recognizes the green hair easily though.

  
"Jack? What the fuck..." Mark trails off, realising his voice is extremely slurred.

  
"Hey, it's ok," Jack tries to sooth. His hands cup Marks face, but Mark tries to flinch away- his hands are cold. "Calm down, Mark, it's ok. I've got you, you're safe, it's just me."

  
It felt like something was in his head, gently coaxing his thoughts away and leaving his head empty. Mark didn't notice at first that he was being lead back to his bedroom and, when he did, everything was off balance. Everything started feeling light, as though he was floating, but his feet felt like they were the only thing weighing him down.

  
"Hey, Mark, listen for a moment."

  
Mark blinks heavily in responce, only just realising that he's sat on his bed.

  
"Look at me. Just for a moment. Come on, just a quick moment, it's ok."

  
Although he moans lowly in complaint, Mark does- with a bit of struggle- look up into Jacks eyes. At first he isn't sure he is looking at Jacks eyes, it's too much green. But he couldn't bring himself to care, to think. His eyes felt heavy, tired, like trying to think was wearing him down the more he tried. The whisper in his head felt distant, like a voice at the end of a long tunnel.

  
_It's ok, just relax. You don't need to think. You're tired. Just relax._

  
*    *    *    *    *

  
When Mark finally caved, finally let his defences down, Anti couldn't help but giggle. It had been too easy. Everything had. Jack wasn't able to put up any sort of fight yet, quiet, stuffed into the back of his own head and Mark sat, mindless, like a puppet waiting for someone to make it dance.

  
"Oooh, this is going to be so much fun!"

  
After having a little momet to internally celebrate, Anti decided to have some harmless, traumatise-but-not-murder-anyway, fun.

  
"Lift your arms up," Anti demanded, pulling Marks shirt off when he does. "Down. Now lay in the middle of the bed, on your stomach. Good boy."

  
Anti nearly misses the pleased little noise Mark makes, freezing when he realizes. He can't help the smirk, climbing ontop of Mark so he can lean close, speaking lowly next to his ear.

  
"You like that, don't you? Praise?" Anti struggles not to screech in victory when Mark simply lets out a whine. "You're complaisant, aren't ya? Or, well," Anti pauses, giggling, "you are now, anyway!"

  
Anti notices, after saying that, Mark becoming more responsive. When Anti reaches round to undo his jeans, he shifts his hips up off the bed, making little pleading noises every now and then.

  
Anti grins, lighting up like the fourth of july when he realises. He'd never really messed with anyone other than Jacks head before. He's somehow put Mark in a hypnotic trance, which means he's more susceptible to suggestions.

  
"You love this, don't you?" Anti asks- though he says it like a statement- once he's gotten Mark naked. "No thought, no control, no nothing." Anti pulls Marks knees up so his ass is in the air. "You'd let me do anything to you and enjoy it, knowing you don't have any control, decisions or the ability to fucking stop me." Anti waits, slapping Marks thigh when he's met with silence. "Wouldn't you?"

  
"Yes!" Mark quickly replies, voice strained and meek. "Yes, anything, please."

  
"Good boy."

  
Mark moans at the endearment, arching his back so he pushes back into Antis hands kneading his ass.

  
"You know what, fuck it", Anti grunts, quickly openning the bedside drawer and rusting the contents almost aggressively. "I was just gonna fuck with ya so that when Jackaboy got back he'd have a hard time explaining it." Anti grinned again when he finally pulled out a small tub of lube. "I'm gonna make you fuckin' mine."

  
Anti doesn't bother doing anything slow or teasing; once the first finger has enough lube, it's just pushed in. There's barely any stretching before a second finger is added, then a third. Anti is too impatient to make sure it's enough.

  
"Get on all fours," Anti snaps. "Good boy. Now, remember; my name is fucking Anti. Not Jack. If it's really too fucking hard for you," Anti hesistates, before smirking and pulling Marks head back by his hair; "you can always call me daddy. Now beg."

  
Mark lets out an embarrasingly high pitched moan. "Fuck, please, please, god, fuck me, please. Shit, daddy, need it, please, need you."

  
Anti shuts Mark up by tightning his grip on his hair. "Next time, I expect better. But since you're clearly, desperate."

  
Mark whines; though it soon turns into a loud moan when Anti slowly- but without pause- penetrates him. There's no pause, no adjusting; with one hand Anti grips Mark hip, the other his shoulder and sets a harsh, punishing rythem.

  
It doesn't last long before Anti is grunting, pulling out and flipping Mark onto his back. Mark sobs, a flicker of hurt flashing on his face. But Anti pulls Marks knees onto his shoulders as soon as Marks on his back, pushing back in and, with the change of angle, he hits Marks prostate with each thrust.

  
Mark arches his back, mouth hanging open, gripping the sheets, little spasms going through his body. Each time Anti thrusts into him, he involunterily moans. Anti leans down, forcing Mark to bend in half, to such hickeys onto his exposed neck.

  
"You fuckin love this, huh?" Anti grunts. "Little bitch. Wasn't enough that I fucking shredded your mind, was it? You just need someone to fuck you into the matress, make you do as your told. Isn't that fucking right?"

  
Mark grabs onto Antis shoulders, his moans slowly becoming shouts. Anti growls, nipping at Marks bottom lip to get a tiny bit of his attention. Mark makes a small, happy sound when Anti starts- sloppily- kissing him.

  
It doesn't take long until Mark climaxes, screaming 'Anti' as he comes. A couple minutes later, Anti pauses, coming inside Mark. As soon as he pulls out, he pushes a buttplug inside Mark.

  
"Where'd that come from?" Mark frowns, words slightly mumbled.

  
"Doesn't matter right now," Anti dismisses. "Mark, look at me. You can feel your thoughts coming back now, can't you?" Mark nods, a small frown building. "You're going to remember one stand out thing, ok? You belong to me now. Got it?"

  
"Wh- yeah?"

  
"No," Anti growls, gripping Marks temples, forcing the words to stay inside his skull. "You. Are. Mine."

  
"Yours." It's nothing more than a whisper, but Anti will take it.

  
A few beats later, the fog in Marks head is just about gone. He's left disoriented and, well, fucked.

  
"What the fuck... Jack? Wait," Mark tries to shift, wincing at the pain in his backside. "Anti??"

  
"Bingo," Anti winks. "Now, put that mouth to better use, c'mere."

  
Anti kisses Mark, feeling smug when Mark responds. Pulling away, Antis smirk grows wider when he sees the confusion and fear on Marks face.

  
"You're mine now, sweetie."

  
*   *   *   *   *

  
Jack wakes up with a mild headache. Groaning, Jack snuggles closer to the warmth, not wanting to get up yet. Usually, his headache is much worse after Anti takes over. Hopefully Mark will...

  
Jack sits up, eyes wide as he takes in his surroundings- he's in Marks bedroom. He quickly looks to the quiet groan, finding Mark curled up beside him- clearly he was the "warmth" that Jack was snuggling. From what he can see, Mark looks mostly fine. He isn't dead, at least.

  
"Mark," Jack gently shakes him. "Mark, wake up."

  
Mark shuffles onto his back, blinking open his eyes, looking completely comfortable and content. He simply hums.

  
"What the fuck did I do?"

  
Mark sits up too. "Jack? It's really, you?"

  
"Mark, what did I do?"

  
"W- it's- you..." Marks face goes red, stuttering over the different excuses.

  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

  
"N-not exactly," Mark mumbles, refusing to make eye-contact. "Besides, it wasn't you. That was made very clear."

  
It was then that Jack noticed the hickeys. And the scratches down his back. And the mess under the sheets. Jack feels himself pale.

  
"Did I- he- rape you?"

  
There's a long pause, more of Mark considering, but it only makes Jack more terrified.

  
"I don't know."

  
"What? What do you mean you don't know? He either did or he didn't!"

  
Mark sighs. "The... The first time, yeah, technically it was rape."

  
"The first time?" Jack hadn't thought Marks face could have gotten more red.

  
"Yeah... It's... I don't know."

  
"He got in your head, right? Fucked it all up and now you think you wanted it."

  
"No... Maybe... I don't know, ok?" Mark pulls the covers tighter over himself. "The first time he was completely fucking with my head, I don't really remember it all clearly, it's all foggy and shit. I don't know. But, it- the second time, I was thinking clearly, ok? He- he asked if I wanted to, I was thinking straight, it was my choice and- and I said yes, ok?"

  
There's a longer, more awkward pause.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"You don't need to be-"

  
"No, I do. I should've had him under control, I should have warned you, I should've- I should've stayed in a hotel or something. I shouldn't have brought this to you or your home. I'm sorry."

  
Another pause.

  
"Um, Jack?" Mark murmers, shifting awkwardly. "You wouldn't, uh, judge me if I said you could stay over whenever you want... right?"

  
Jack stares at Mark for a long time, taking in the surprisingly timid posture, blush and general submissive aura.

  
"Jesus, no wonder he fucked you, look at you."

  
Jack doesn't mean to say it, he really doesn't, but the look Mark gives him definetly makes it worth it.

  
And maybe Jack makes a deal that Anti can take over whenver, to do whatever with Mark, just as long as he doesn't go hurting anybody.

  
And maybe Anti was a little too keen to take the deal- and actually keep his word.


End file.
